Dark Wants
by BanetteGirl
Summary: What if Itachi never died ensted he found a girl and welcomed her into his home? suky i know
1. Chapter 1

Dark Wants

By Kojilover04

Chapter one

"No Master Please don't", Yelled a girl.

"Get over her right now you over grown ho," yelled a man at the age of 30.

"Kita run," Yelled a small boy.

The girl did as told she took off not turning around for anything, her life faded into the night. Tears fell down her face hitting her top and drying into the material.

'Why did my master do that, what did I do wrong me... Feel dizzy'. The young girl dropped to the ground on the verge of death only to wish to die.

Itachi Uchina was on a trip home in the woods to his secret cabin, along the way he took a short-cut only to find a girl passed out along the way. Any other time he would have kept going but this girl was gorgeous, long flowing white hair, perfect figure, long legs, thin hips, and small stomach. She wore a top only covering her boobs, while she had short-shorts on her, covered with two long pieces of material running in the front and back, and around her waist was a black bow. Itachi lowered himself to where his ear was above her mouth and listening for a small faint breath.

'Why am I doing this she means nothing to me,' taught Itachi as he carried her home to a cabin deep within the woods hidden in trees and bushes.

It was small One Master bedroom, a good size kitchen, a bathroom, a small garden of flowers and a well; it also had a living room with a large couch that he laid her on. He attended her injuries, her body was covered with scratches and bruises along with deep cuts like by a blade of a knife.

Around Mid-night

"Good your awake, I was scared you might not make it," said Itachi sitting on the end of the couch with-out her on it.

"Were, am I," she asked.

"In the Home of 23 year old Itachi Uchina," he commented.

"Ow thank you, Master," she said

"Now I don't know about all that, first who are you," he asked.

"Well Master, my name is Kita, I'm 18 and I was stolen from my brother Kimimoto a long time ago and sold into maiding," Kita said.

"Ok well you can stay here if you want but you sleep on the couch, Ok. The reason being is you were very mistreated, but only until you are well, got it." Itachi said Standing up to go to bed.

"Yes Master," Kita said.

"What, I ant's your Master, Kita," he said trying not to look her in the eyes

"Yes, you are you saved me and allowed me here, so you are my master," she said Trying to stand.

"Ok well just go to sleep and you can do.. Whatever tomorrow," he said

"As you wish Master," kita said settling back down to go to sleep.

"Night"

"Night"

The next morning

Kita was hard at work cleaning the kitchen of dirty dishes and spider webs; Itachi however was reading a book trying very hard not to watch the girl that has torched him in his sleep.

"What is it and you kita, why did you haunt me in my sleep God Itachi, what is wrong with Me." thought Itachi.

"Master I'm done, what next," asked Kita.

"Um Just Where needs attending, thanks for this you didn't have to clean with those injuries and all, But for the record I tried to stop you and you said ' Master I have to clean as a token of gratitude' remember" he said

"Y...Yes Master, Well better go Bye," said Kita as she dashed into Master Itachi's Bathroom.

'Wow, Master is so Dreamy that dark glare of his Aww, he just is so out of my way to get, he probity has over hundreds of girls wanting his body. Ow that smile I can help but get hot, and the way he talks I could burst with joy, I would completely die if he would touch me here and there, What a dreamy Man that is in there' Thought Kita to her self as she cleaned the shower.

"Kita, I have to go for a little bit, please don't hurt yourself and DON' T GO OUT SIDE ETHER" Itachi Said.

"Yes Master," Kita replied.

On Itachi's walk

'I will just not think about her plus I bet it was just the tiered and pain of holding down that Garra kid for so long those three days and Fighting Naruto, Ok no Kita for me, she is history' He thought to him self

A few weeks later

Kita was finishing the kitchen when the front door came flying by her hitting the back wall and breaking to pieces.

"Aww, what was that," she yelled.

"Itachi we're home, so were you at," said Clayer (you know the one who has little mouths on his hands, I couldn't remember his name plus the one with the gills and big sword if Shark Skin)

Instead of finding Itachi in the Kitchen they fond Kita, both falling for her beauty just stared at the girl who was cleaning up their mess.

"Well you made one big mess of my door," said Itachi emerging from his room.

"Yeah dip shit we did so were can we talk," said Shark Skin

"Out back," Itachi said

"So who was that thing of beauty, and where was she the other day I was so bored," said Clayer

"Who ow that is just some girl I saved form death and know works here as a maid and all she asked for in return is that I don't tell her old Master were she is, but I do know she is the sister to Kimimoto." Itachi simply said

"So she single, cause I got a room up in the hills," said Clayer

"Look did you come here to talk about her or our life's job," Itachi said his jealous rising.

While they were talking Kita was trying to clean up the mess the two men drug in, muddy foot prints all over the floor along with a hard as hell mess of a scattered door.

"Well we are off, and Bye Doll face," said Clayer as he and Shark Skin left for their own homes.

Kita was still trying to scrub the mud out of the rugs and floor, when Itachi walked up to her and looked down at her with a deadly stare.

"You Bitch, you embarrassed me in front of my comrades again and it will be your last mistake you understand. Now stand up."

Kita did as told she stood." Master I'm-"

Itachi struck her across the face," Now get back to work," he said to the women on the floor (she fell) and disembarked to the bathroom

Kita only sat there on her heels, trying to fight the tears and pain she was overcome by, "Master I'm Sorry, I displeased you so badly," she whispered to him as he closed the door to the bathroom.

Kita continued to clean the floors almost all of it was gone only two little footprints left, but tears still fell from her eyes as she whispered to her self "Master...Why. Are you so cruel all of a sudden, I wanted you to say some other words then that like...Nice job, or anything that said you were pleased but I am only your maid, not your lover".

Kita finished her last chore as soon as she threw the water out side Master Itachi emerged from the Bathroom, only wrapped in a towel, Kita however was not paying attention and went into her Master's room before him to collect dirty clothes to separate so she could wash them tomorrow, when she turned around and dumped them in the laundry basket. She felt her face her cheek still burned from the hit.

"Kita what are you up to now, screw up," said Itachi as he emerged from the bath room only in a towel.

"Master, I was cleaning your room, I guess it was a screw up too." she said holding back her tears.

Kita was so sad she didn't notice Itachi grab her and throw her to the ground. He grabbed his towel and threw it aside and shoved his length into her mouth. She sucked instantly and sucked it until Itachi pulled her up.

He just stared at her with a daring Smile, He lowered his lips to hers, Kita was so scared and so happy she wouldn't and couldn't move. Their lips brushed ow, so lightly Itachi planted a dreamy kiss on Kita that only got worse with the second. After what seemed like an eternity, they left each others lips, breathing hard and still so close.

Itachi lowered his head to whisper into her ear, "You do want me right?"

Kita only nodded (she had to please him she was HIS maid). Itachi Kissed down her neck, Kita let out a moan that made Itachi work faster he lowered his hands to her butt and squeezed Kita moaned louder it still dying for his body. Itachi did it even harder, Kita's moan got louder. Itachi rammed her into the wall " Now do you Want me Kita do you truly want me?" he asked pinning her to the wall so hard his body was bare and it poked her .

"Yes," said Kita. Itachi only grew more eager to strip the girl, He gripped her shirt clear off, along with her bra. He lowered his mouth to her tips and sucked away, his hands however when trying to get her bottoms off. Kita applied to the suggestion by untying her bow after the clothing was shedder he lowered her to the bed and climb on top.

"Are. You sure," he asked. He believed it was going to fast for both of them.

Kita only nodded for yes. Itachi began, Kita's only moaned and thought about how it hurt but how good it felt. The more it put in the loader she moaned It was only because he was leaving her. She felt so good with it in instead of out.

_Three hours later, around 1 in the morning._

Kita was sound asleep in Itachi's arms, covered in sweat. Itachi was unable to sleep he only stared at her, "she's m..ine, wow I can't help but find it hard to believe she let me do this, and wanted it too. I always thought no one could even like me let alone l..ove, m-e." he thought. Kita started to sture, her eyes slowly opened. She smiled at Her Master, he made her fell so wanted it was some thing she been wanting for so long a small place in this world, and she finally thought she might be heading down the right road.

"Go...od, Morning Ma...ster," Kita mumbled.

"Good Morning, to you as well, Kita," he said before he gave her a gentle kiss.

Kita was tiered, sore and in unbelievable pain, but she felt so good. Kita tried to rise only to feel weak in the arms and fall back down. Itachi caught her and told her to stay here and rest. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, and in minutes Kita was sound asleep.

They awoke around 9 in the morning, Kita was still sore and put that and trying to clean, because you don't want your master's guess to find out you slept with him equals a really hard day.

**_  
_Well there is chapter one any way this story won't be full of chapter just a few and they will be long and some might be a little duel but I really and just having fun, ant that what it all comes down to, not the fame on this site but the fact that you are having fun I mean really we are having fun, so lighten up and act like you want OK bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we go again with chapter two of dark Wants.

Dark Wants

By kojilover04

Chapter: 2

A Week Later (Shark Skin and Clayer come by every two days or soo)

"Well How is my Doll face Maid, doing'" said Clayer

"Fine, just a little sore from bending over to clean the floors," Kita said as she stood up and threw the water out.

"Well, that is not good, but the floor looks nice," said Shark Skin

"Yep, well bet start lunch are ya'll staying," Kita asked as she started the stoves burner.

"I wish but we have to go," said Shark skin

"Ow, why can't we stay here with Kita," Clayer begged

"No she is Itachi's maid not yours'' Shark Skin said.

"Bye for now, thanks for the tea," said Clayer

As they left Itachi walked into the Kitchen to help Kita fix Lunch, They had Fish and Ramen.

"Kita, what is really wrong," Itachi asked as she was bent over holding onto the side of the counter, holding her stomach.

"I'm just really sore and my stomach hurts, must have been from something I ate didn't settle," She said as the pain in her stomach calmed down.

"Ok, well why don't you just take it easy," Itachi said.

"Yes, Master, Aww my hips hurt," she complained.

Kita sat down and as soon as she did she grabbed her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

"Kita you ok," Itachi asked as he walked in to the bathroom to find Kita's head in the toilet puking out her guts.

"Ye..S *puke*," she tried to say.

"Ok I'll get you some water" Itachi said as he dashed to the kitchen.

Kita was finished and was brushing her teeth and walked out to lie down, Itachi told her to take it easy.

The next morning

Kita's head was back in the toilet but it wasn't as long, Itachi was finally really concern. When she wasn't looking he scanned her with his sarrangon for chakera disturbance. Instead of finding a disturbance he found two sets of chakera, one large flowing threw Kita and one small and right in the center of her Stomach. Itachi froze, ' No it can't be I was-- no what I wasn't we started with kissing and I didn't Damn now what She is pregnant, damn her body, and my sperms' he thought.

"Master what is wrong," Kita asked.

"Umm, nothing just thinking what could of have been wrong to make you sick," He somewhat lied.

"Ok then well I'm done with the chores for today already, they were easy sweep and wash dishes," Kita chimmed

"Ok then well I need to lie down so Want to take a Nap," he asked.

"Ok,"

They laid there and Kita was asleep before Itachi who was too scared to sleep, 'she is really pregnant Maybe, no it is mine. She was broke by me, um the first time I have sex and I get someone pregnant,' he thought. 'This means I have to get her to go away, but who would that hurt the most, me or her, I mean I went threw life Hating and wanting power, then this little beauty comes along and makes me realize I was wrong, Ok, I know what to do know, tomorrow I will send a letter to Kohana to Kakashi Hatake, He will try to save her if I tell him, she is Kimimoto sister, he was really fascinated with that boy's ability. But I don't want to lose her, but if she stays she will go threw what that Garra kid went threw because of this, but she will have to live with the death and walk around knowing it was her fault, because she would agree to it if they say they will take my life, she told that to Shark skin, when he asked her if maids died for Masters. Alright tomorrow it is settled. Pain and hatred here I come. God please let her forget about me and live for once, I want some one else to live than Me." he Thought

Four days have past today it ends Kita's little happy place, and turns it into pain, Kakashi sent The Hawk back to the anonymous person and said he would gladly meet the girl and take her in until the baby is born and they are safe.

"Kita, can we please go already," Itachi said he has yet to tell her they were slitting up in a while.

They reached the place where Kimimoto was buried, Kakashi was still nowhere in site. Kita was staring at the bones in the ground, "he always wanted to show-off, now look at his last master piece," she said.

"Kita this place serves another purpose," Itachi said

"What, is it," she asked

"This is were we say bye,"

"WHAT, MASTER"

"Kita You and that sickness we thought isn't a sickness it is that you are PREGNANT, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU STAY IT AND YOU WILL DIE SO YOU WILL BE MET BE A MAN NAMED KAKASHI HATAKE," he said

"BUT MASTER, WHAT ABOUT me," kita said tears falling to the ground

"That is just it this is for you I would make it all worse, please understand you would die if you stayed with me and had the child,"

"NO!!!!!" Kita yelled and the tears fell faster.

Itachi sensed Kakashi's coming closer. He turned to leave, "Kita Stay"

"WHAT, Did I ever mean anything to you, or was I just one night of pure fun, I don't know about you but you meant everything to me, and I thought you would take care of me you.... BASTERED" kita snapped her tears burned a hole in Itachi's, heart.

He tried not to look at her it was hard to look at her beautiful face crying.

"WELL DID I,'' Kita hollered

NO, You meant more to me than anything" He said as he turned around his own tears were falling." I LOVE YOU KITA BUT I JUST CAN'T LOSE YOU BECAUSE OF THIS."

"WHATEVER YOU NEVER LOVED ME YOU LIER I WAS JUST A TOY TO YOU, PLAYING WITH ME MADE YOU FEEL STRONG AND IT WAS JUST THE RAGE TO HAVE CONTROLLE, SO DON'T TELL ME YOU LOVE ME YOU BASTERD"

"FINE BUT BLIEVE IT OR NOT I DO LOVE YOU IF YOU STAY THEY WILL KILL YOU AND THE BABY, THEY'LL THRERATEN YOU WITH THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO YOU IT WOULD EATHER BE YOUR LIKE OR THE OTHER,'' he hollered

''Then why do you want me to do this please don't leave me here, master please," kita fell to her knees and hands

"I have to, to protect you will be safe," Itachi said as he turned around once more

"PLEASE, don't leave me either way I'll die, it would of have been for you, or of pain of you leaving, I love you and You made me fill so welcomed to this world, your my only light, please don't make me do this, please don't leave please don't shut me out like this, Master please, I'll do anything don't leave ME," she pleaded

Itachi hurt so badly but losing her to them would kill him not her, but if she goes with Kakashi he would know she was safe. It's not like he could drop this life behind and try to live a life with her it wouldn't work, he wanted his clan back but his brother hated him and he was about to do the most pain fullest thing if she followed. He fled; Kita stood up and ran after him.

"Master Please NO," she yelled

Itachi stopped here it came.

Kita stopped right behind him, " please don't make me live like this I would die before I lose you, Master,"

Itachi turned around and slapped her hard she fell down from the impact and lied there holding her cheek and staring up at him, tears falling, " Master"

"Shut-up you mean nothing now go away and stay the hell away from me, bitch, You were right I never Loved You it was one big show," and with that he left.

Kita laid there hurt and pained, she just wanted to die, she felt so lost, and her light was now closed behind a door so tight it would never open. She cried for that man." MASTER IF I WAS TO EVER DIE IN FRONT OF YOU PLEASE SAVE _**OUR**_ CHILD, PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME WANT IT"

Itachi heard "that will not happen I would always die before you, kita but if it does I promise"

An hour of pure tears

A figure come and towered over her, she only looked at the dirt.

"He's gone now well I guess he didn't what to see me huh, so who is the father, Kita right. Well I'm Kakashi your Master said to take you home with me so you can have your baby in peace, let's go, you need some help." Kakashi said, He wanted her to say who her master was he him self didn't know.

Kita just stayed still, "I refuse to leave, let me die,"

"Now that isn't right come on lets go it will get better in time," Kakashi said as he helped her up.

Kakashi lead her to Kohana and to a small house she would be staying in.

"Here is your new home, it is small but I hope it will do, I'll come check on you every few days,(weeks, month etc.) please don't try to leave it won't be pretty if you do," he said and with that he left her.

Kita's house was small a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a bed room, and a laundry room. Kita was silent she still cried tears; she curled up on the bed and held her stomach. 'Why did he, even let me in and then abandon me with this' she thought.

"I Wish for Itachi's, happiness, I...I Love the man who did this with all my heart and soul, don't let him live like me in pain," she said to the walls.

Kita fell into a nightmare full of pain; she was on a walk in the woods still pregnant, but still no tummy. She heard laughter then his voice echoed threw the wood, she walked strait to it. Where she saw him holding another woman one with brown hair, bigger boobs, longer legs, and **not** pregnant.

"So she is gone right," the women said.

"Yes, finally we can be together, I Love you," he said as he kissed her.

Kita felt tears and she ran from the scene and the pain grew heaver and she ran even faster when she heard the moans and grunts, it was pain and it only grew even in her sleep Kita was crying, she continued to run, from the Pain the Past and Him. It only followed and hurt even greater.

Kita awoke with a jump tears still falling, she sat up and held her head in her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried the rest of the night.

"Just throw the damn thing you'll do me a favor, kill me and I'll be happy," she said to a figure by the wall.

* * *

There you go number two. Sad hum, I was crying when I wrote it boo-boo


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Wants

By Kojilover04

Chapter three

"How did you know I was here," the figure asked

"I just did ok, now either throw, or run away," kita said not looking at the manly figure "Fine, I'll just kill you," She said as she lifted her and the figure was slit in half. "Away," the figure disappeared in to the world of pure darkness.

Kita arose from her bed and sat by the window staring at the full moon, her tear stained cheeks glistened in the light, as an Image of Itachi Flashed threw her head, along with her nightmare lady. A shiver whipped up her spine as yet again she cried. "Master was Loving You why you hated me,"

Itachi's

Itachi was finally arriving home; his tears had stained his cheek. "I can't Believe I hit her yet alone left her, why does this always happen to me she is gone just like my old Clan, my brother will only hate me, Now Kita will as well. God I loved that girl more than anything, I wish I never Slept with her, so this never happened, I rather of had her in my sight then in my arms. But her Body it was all I even could want plus she was all I ever wanted, she actually said she Loved Me, until I hit her. I'm so lost without her, she thought I found her, but she actually found me. She saved me from that world I lived in and she was my light, but now she is no longer my light or my lover. Why does God hate me, My wish Is to see that she is happy even if it is with another -- man, I just, want to see her one last time to remind her how much I love her. The pain is unbearable, is it my time? I want to hold her one more time in my arms, and run my hand threw her hair and whisper how I love her, but I can only in my dreams. Kita I Will Always Love You." He said as he lay on his bed and dreaded going to sleep because she would be there.

Itachi slowly fell into a slumber, but like Kita he saw her with another man one she held and let hold. He could only stare, at the site and the pain reflecting in his eye told you strait he was dead in side completely, he left them trying to fight the tears, he never cried for anything. His parents said some people can't but he could and it was for the girl who he let get to him so deep, He dreamed the first night she was here] of them and a child and his brother and Sakura building a Clan to live under, that dream made him smile, Now he only cries for the piece of happiness he lost Why can't He love and be loved without losing it. He knew what he wanted, but God said He was never to have it.

Itachi awoke with tears. He tried to ignore Kita's thoughts by staying under work. It only made him think of her he didn't want his house, every where he went he saw her there smiling at him, he forgot and smiled and walked to her only to see her disappear. The tears stay a flowing, he just lay on the floor the only place he didn't feel her as bad. His bed he says her naked body laying by him he could feel her lips when she kissed him as a mere image. The rooms all held her he was a prisoner in his own house.

"THAT IS IT, I WILL HAVE HER AGAIN I MUST RETREAVE HER I CAN'T DO THIS I WANT HER AND OUR CHILD THE OTHERS CAN JUST KISS MY ASS,'' He said as he ran out of the house.

Kita's

It had been a whole two months of pain and a growing tummy; she smiled at it when she looked at it.

"When you grow up I'll tell you of your father, and hope that he remembers the maid he made bear this gift, he was so charming I can still feel his warm body against mine in the shower. I know gross hum, but if he never loved me you wouldn't be coming and I wouldn't be here. If you are a boy and your father does what he said and stays away, from---me, forever. You will be named Itachi, like your father, but if you're a girl then we have some work. Itachi I still love you even thou you did what you did." she said to the tummy.

"Hello dear, Time to find Itachi"

"What-" Kita was attacked

Kita walked around her yard full of flowers and trees, this house was perfect it now had two bedroom a nursery was added thanks to Naruto and Sakura, plus Kakashi's help it was now a home for two or three. the House was in a large old town run down but nice the shops and homes still were neat some paint and flowers here and there and you hade a nice Town, it was a mile from the old Uchina Clan. Kita walked around the town. The birds were so pretty in the evening sky. Kita went to her bench over looking a beautiful lake, as an Image of Itachi smiling at her holding out his hand stood there in front of her, as she reached for it he faded.

"I know you are out there, I just hope you are Happy," she said.

"That would be hard, you aren't in it Kita," said a shadow figure.

Kita wanted to see if someone was there. As she got up and turned around she saw the man that man, the one who hit her. Standing there bones and all. Itachi brought out his hand to touch her cheek, but Kita was scared that she would be hit and put her arms up to block him and she fell down.

"Please don't strike me I'm sorry I ever ran after you I'm truly am, Please Master Don't," she said

"W-What, I -" Itachi was hurt by her act, "Kita, I, please you have to understand if you would of followed me you would of died, I only wanted you to stop,".

"By hurting me, and slapping me," Kita belled

"I did it because, Aww Screw it," He said he grabbed her and kissed her. "This isn't kita"

"GET OFF ME," she yelled and shoved Itachi off.

"Wha-"

"You...y-ou stay away....Please" she cried. Kita's tears emerged "you said forget and I-- have... forgotten, but not that man. The one how hit me twice and called me a bitch and a screw up plus left me alone with a fucken baby on the way. NOW you think you can one running back here like a lost puppy. Master I'm the lost one and the one how just can't.

"Where is-"

"I can't be put threw that again. I was this close to killing my-self and the baby-=------the-----ba---by"*puff*" and with that kita exploded

"I knew it, you." Itachi said

"Yes and so if you want your sweet Kita ever again then come back to headquarters and don't come with rage," Ha-ha-ha

The figure left (the leader of the people Itachi works for)

Itachi was there Lickity split)

"Where is she-" he froze there in front him was kita. She was tide with her hands and by her feet and her mouth had sand like cover.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER," Itachi Hissed

"Not me, YOU,"

"It was none of your business," Itachi Barked

(Ps this is the boss and Itachi ok)

"It is when she is pregnant and your two comrades say she was at your house not even two months ago, and by her stomachs size that, she was at your house to be this big." (Other words they know it has to be his due to size)

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Itachi hissed

"Fine, then Here," the boss threw a kuni at him (well I think that is what it is called that sharp thing that kills things) "If it is or isn't yours kill it and her"

"What"

"You heard me kill the girl and the child, NOW'

Itachi stood there still, "NO, NO, NO!"

"Yes, you WILL,"

Itachi lifted his hand and threw the kuni not at kita but a wall, "never"

The boss was angry now furious, "So it is yours"

"Yes and that isn't about to change" Itachi said coldly

"Master please, don't," said Kita as the sand fell from her mouth (must not last long)

"Kita, I promised you protection and that is what you get," Itachi took off.

He and the Boss emerged in a battle of smoke.

"MASTER" Kita Hollowed

Itachi fell from the sky and landed with a thunk.

"Now to truly punish you," The boss walked closer to Kit and pulled out a Kuni.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM HER-" Itachi screamed and fell from the wind being knocked right out of him.

The Boss raised the Kuni aimed for the baby and a spot to kill Kita in the Process.

Kita stared at the Kuni with terror. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"No, Please, not them please," Itachi cried.

*fluck* Kita screamed the kuni stabbed it mark. Kita stood there weak and dying

"NO, WHY HER WHY!"Itachi said

"Mas--ster,...I ---would, of died before they ----before they would of killed you..," Kita fell to the ground weak and still.

"Now there is your punishment watch her die," and with that boss was gone.

Itachi untied and gathered her into his arms, "NO, NO Kita" he screamed it bearly awoke her

"Mast-----er,........I...am......so......sorry, th......is ......is .....My.....fault..........I s, houl....d of never agread.....to be......your maid,"

"No that isn't your fault; it is mine I failed to see the danger of letting you stay,"

"no master........it is.....mine.....if I....wouldn't....over....came......You....and I....would...of ...never....felt ....that eager.......and you would still be....happy for the man you were........I would of and should still be ................living...in ....a world....were you have no door of light to turn.....to, but.....at least.....for....a few......months.....I fe..lt that.........feeling....of....wanted ness....Thank...you...Mast-" Kita went silent her breath no more almost.

"Kit...It is my fault, you never deserved this I should of, been, more careful. Thank you Kita, for loving me. I sorry I didn't keep my promise. I only have one last wish and that is was to have gone where you go on the other side, with our child as well, but Kita I should be here in your place instead. Kita why did you still love me after every thing, I just got--------------------you----------------Killed," Itachi's tears were rivers and the pain increased he brushed her hair out of her eyes and held her close.

As if to represent hope for Itachi he felt Kita's stomach kick, Then another. Itachi remembered the CHILD. His Promise to save it at all cost. Then he thought that he would hurt Kita. He sucked it up and kissed her forehead, He opened up her wound in the stomach wider, and wider. Then he say "it a Girl a Baby Girl." He removed her and she cried loud and proud. Itachi cried with joy and pain of a dear loses.

"Kita it is a beautiful little girl, Kita she gorgeous. He held her up in his coat to the light she cried louder. She had a head of pink hair.

"We'll name you...Well Kita have haven't a clue," He said as he held their child.

On last sign the full moon casted a circle ring around the baby, the mother, and the Father.

"Moon, your name is Moon Uchina, Kita and Itachi Uchina's Daughter" Itachi Said

At the sound of her mothers name the baby stopped crying. Itachi looked down at the body of Kita-Uchina he still cried for her.

"But, you will never know her or you uncle. I'll tell you about her as much as possibly, Moon, you will not grow up like your mother, because you will always have love in your life. I'll make sure of it." Itachi cried at the sleeping baby girl.

"Kita would you like to be buried by your brother," Itachi asked the dead body

She looked so peaceful, under the moon she shined on her face laid a smile of hope and happiness for her child.

"I will always remember you, but I will not be with you in Heaven, for I have sinned all threw my life, but I will protect our baby, Please sleep peacefully," he whispered.

Above on the hills stood The Boss, "Kill them NOW."

"No"

"What,"

"Let him have this peace of Happiness, He deserves it," said the others

"What, I-Fine"

A Week later at him grave of Kita

Itachi finished her grave cover, his daughter asleep in her baby-crib carry on thing. For the Final piece he hung his jacket over the cross. It blew in the wind and for a moment she stood in front of him one last time.

"Kita, please be safe, and don't wait for me because you won't see me on the other side,''

"Itachi, thank you, please take care of Moon, I wouldn't of found love if it wasn't for you. Thank You. And I will wait for you like I did when I was growing up. You will always be my lover and saver of the dark world I lived In. Itachi Thank You." Kita began to finish but before she left she walked closer to him and kissed his lips. Itachi stood there still, but he felt her lips. A single tear leaked out and hit kita's cheek. She vanished.

Moon awoke in laughter, Itachi turned back to her and held her up she grabbed his nose then for him sneezed.

In the sky above Kita looked down smiling at the two, from behind her stood her brother. She found her complete family.

Story fast forward.

Moon grew to be a wonderful women, smart, cute, and in her fathers, and Dead Mothers eyes loved.

Her head of pink hear and Black daring eyes she was ready for the world.

Itachi died at the age of 59 which left Moon to herself at the age of 36. But He never saw the dark gate of hell he saw Kita still loving him they live in Heaven happy and with Kimimoto Together they watch their daughter grow with her new family of a husband and a child and one on the way.

Sad or what I had to take two and a half weeks on this one just to write the sad part. I cried too much hey I can cry too.

Well there you go al there Lickity split


End file.
